Many wireless communication systems include geographically distributed base stations that provide wireless service to user equipment (UE) devices such as cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and two way pagers. Information that is transmitted from the UE device may be delay-tolerant data and real-time data. Delay tolerant data includes data that does not need to be received by the recipient in real-time and can experience some delay without affecting the quality of the communication. On the other hand, real-time data may experience only minimal delays before the quality is degraded. An example of real-time data included real-time voice communication where two or more parties are speaking to each other. Another example includes video images that are captured and transmitted in real time where the recipient is observing the video as it is captured. Examples of delay tolerant data include email messages, text messages, and the transfer of files. Although delay tolerant data may include video or voice data, the delays do not significantly impact service. Due to limited communication resources, such as bandwidth, it is often advantageous to provide multiple level of service where delay tolerant data is transmitted using a mechanism that efficiently utilizes resources at the expense of adding delay to the transmission. Real-time data is utilizes resources as needed without delay. In wireless wide area networks, the ability of a base station to receive a signal sent from a UE device depends on various factors such as distance between the UE device and the base station, noise, obstructions, and the number of other devices communicating with the base station as well as the type of signal modulation. Modulation schemes that offer higher data rates are not as easily demodulated at the base station since the base station must decipher between signal components that are closer together than lower modulation order signals. Although a lower modulation order may be used to transmit the reverse link signal, less data can be transmitted. The allocation of resources for multiple service levels is burdened by the poor channel conditions often limiting the services that can be provided.
Therefore, there is a need for a hierarchical modulation reverse link interface node for providing multiple service levels.